Un dia en HillWood
by Filonauta
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde que Harold se ha ido de la ciudad. Ahora, ya adulto  o al menos un poco  regresa por un recado de su padre a su antiguo hogar. OneShot.


El auto iba lentamente por la calle no transitada. Era verano y la mayor parte de la gente de la pequeña ciudad se iban de viaje a otro sitio, ya que en HillWood no habia muchas cosas con las que entretenerse si uno no era niño, ademas el calor era agobiante. Y si no, diganselo a él, Harold Berman, quien conducia su coche con la ventanilla baja y su brazo apoyado en ella. Se sabia muy torpe para muchas cosas pero los autos y el futbol americano fueron su pasion desde que comenzo la universidad en New York.

Y alli estaba, conduciendo por su vieja ciudad. Habia vuelto porque debia de buscar una diligencia que su padre le habian encomendado con el Rabino de la ciudad, el que le ayudo a realizar su bar mitzvah. Desde su ida de alli, sus padres se habian mudado a California porque habian ganado la loteria de navidad, nada menos que diez mil dolares, lo que tambien contribuyo al pago de la universidad de Harold.

El coche se detuvo en el cordon de una calle y el motor se apago. Dentro, con la frente sudada, Harold salio del auto y dio un largo silbido. Cielos que hacia calor.

Vestia un jean celeste agujereado con un cadena cayendo de sus bolsillos. Se dejo la campera de cuero dentro del auto y ahora vestia una musculosa blanca que dejaba exhibir perfectamente sus marcados musculos en sus robustos brazos. Si, Harold Berman habia cambiado y mucho. Ya no era el niño rechoncho que usaba una playera diminuta con pantalones cortos y gorra de béisbol. No, al contrario. Era grande, ancho y muy fuerte. Aun poseia un poco de barriga pero lo normal para su peso, ya que era primera linea de su equipo de futbol americano, debia de tener fuerza corporal para tumbar a los atacantes… y vaya que lo hacia bien.

Dejo el auto aparcado y camino por las calles de su antigua ciudad. Iba a estar poco tiempo alli y no queria malgastar oportunidad de curiosear por los alrededores.

Llego hasta una esquina que le trajo muchos recuerdos, demasiados. La carniceria del señor Green.

Inmediatamente su rostro se suavizo y enarco una ceja curioso, tal vez con esperanza de que el viejo siga trabajando ahí. Era Domingo y mucha gente tal vez no asistia en ese horario, era casi el mediodia.

Cuando abrio la puerta sintio las campanitas detrás de la misma dandole la bienvenida. La fria bienvenida. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido y una reconfortable sensación de placer le inundo la espina dorsal.

Se acerco al mostrador y no pudo sonreir aun mas cuando notaba todo como lo recordaba. Las carnes de reces colgando en un lado, siendo exhibidas a través del mostrador de vidrio. Todo estaba tal cual que antes.

-Disculpe… - dijo Harold a un hombre gordo y un poco encorvado.- ¿Esta el señor Green?

El hombre de anteojos entrecerró su mirada e inspecciono al muchachote frente a el. Luego una debil sonrisa se dibujo en su ya ancianito rostro.

-¿Harold? ¿Eres tu, Harold?

-Eh… ¿señor Green?

-Si, soy yo. Vaya, de verdad eres tu.

-¡Señor Green! ¡Es una sorpresa verlo asi, bueno, es decir…!

-Si, lo se. Me he puesto viejo, pero aun soy el mejor carnicero de la ciudad, mi muchacho. Que alegria verte, Harold. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a buscar un encargo de mi padre, sabe. No pienso estar mucho tiempo pero tampoco quiero desperdiciar ese tiempo. Queria ver como estaba la ciudad.

-Dale un saludo a tu padre y a tu madre, cielos, parece que fue ayer cuando aun eras un niño bravucón y grosero. ¿Recuerdas cuando trabajabas aquí?

-¡Como olvidarlo señor Green! Fue mi mejor verano. Gracias a usted amo la carne, tanto que cuando termine la universidad lo mas probable es que habra un comercio con el dinero que gane por el bachillerato.

-¿Universidad? Cielos, estas inmenso, muchacho. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

-Diecinueve años, señor Green. ¿Y usted? Parece que tiene cien pero el frio de la carne lo ha mantenido.

Ambos rieron un poco, al parecer el carnicero se habia equivocado en la prediccion de Harold. Seguia siendo el mismo chico pero mas grande y mas corpulento que años anteriores.

La charla prosiguió unos minutos mas hasta que Harold decidio que era hora de ir por el recado de su padre. Se despidieron afectuosamente y el señor Green, por mas duro que parezca, no pudo evitar esconder sus ojos lagrimosos cuando vio la figura del buen Harold salir de la carniceria.

El muchacho habia descubierto que por mas apariencia vieja y desganada que el señor Green aparentaba, aun se le veia determinación y mucho, mucho coraje cuando hablaba de la carne que era su pasion. Era bueno recordarlo aun igual de años pasados.

Tan solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del rabino y por eso no apresuro el paso. Coloco ambas manos en sus bolsillos y camino lentamente hasta su destino, pasando por las casas y edificios que recordaba exactamente iguales. Le dio mucha nostalgia.

Llego hasta un punto donde comenzo a escuchar risas y gritos de niños, al parecer estaban jugando a algo. Hasta le parecio oirse a si mismo gritando: "Pasa la bola, cabeza de balon". Apresuro sus pasos y llego hasta un terreno completamente impecable entre dos edificios. Un cartel de madera y escrito con pintura roja lo describia como el recordaba.

"Campo Gerald"

Alli unos niños jugaban al béisbol. Hasta habia un niño gordito y muy chico lanzando la bola a un niño de cabeza muy comica. Su mente comenzo a divagar y las figuras de los niños se transformaban en imágenes pasadas, en momentos pasados. El niño que lanzaba la bola era él en sus dias y el que bateaba era Arnold. Y ahí estaban todos. Syd, Helga, Gerald, Stinky.

Reacciono cuando la pelota cayo al lado de sus pies. Se inclino para sujetarla con su gran mano y uno de los niños le grito.

-¡Señor, por aquí, por aquí!

Harold sonrio y se la devolvió muy fuertemente. El niño corrio para tomar la pelota y se tropezo con sus propios pies y cayo al piso de cara. La pelota cayo encima de su cabeza y se oyo un murmuro diciendo…

-…Estoy bien…"

Harold de pronto comenzo a reirse y siguió caminando.

Tal vez, por azares del destino… se seguiria encontrando a mas conocidos y porque no… a viejos amigos.


End file.
